


la flor y el laúd

by tdragonxx



Category: Secretos de la Luna Llena - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Canon Compliant con Ladrones de Pelucas, F/M, M/M, Post-Despedidas, Pre-Relationship, del resto de la saga... nothing big i promise, pero sin spoilers del libro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdragonxx/pseuds/tdragonxx
Summary: «El destino hizo que los corazones del hechicero y del feérico se encontraran un día cualquiera, sin esperarlo y sin poder evitarlo»(o: le doy a Drake de Astrea un novio porque me da la gana)
Relationships: Drake de Astrea/Tariq (Original Character), Eirene de Nryan/Seaben de Lothaire
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	la flor y el laúd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leyre (@abunchofthingss)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Leyre+%28%40abunchofthingss%29).



> A Leyre por apoyar a mi inexistente autocontrol para darle al trovador su buen novio. A mi yo del pasado (2017), también, que cuando se leyó Encuentros, decidió dejar en un margen "consider: give drake a boyfriend": chiquita visionaria.

A Drake de Astrea no le gustaba nadie. Por mucho que oyera a las Estrellas reír cada vez que pensaba en él. _Eso_. Sobre _el_ pensamiento. Porque Drake de Astrea no pensaba _en él_. Porque Drake de Astrea no había pensado, una y otra vez, en aquella taberna cercana al puerto de Nryan. (Y en cómo abrió, literalmente, la puerta hacia algo nuevo).

No había sido cosa del destino; si esa historia no le tuviera a él como protagonista, el trovador la cantaría así: «El destino hizo que los corazones del hechicero y del feérico se encontraran un día cualquiera, sin esperarlo y sin poder evitarlo». Pero le tenía a él como protagonista y le tenía como un protagonista cansado.

Aquel era un viaje cualquiera a Nryan. Viaje que encajaba en la rutina que el grupo de amigos había creado, casi sin quererlo: cada uno hacía sus cosas por Faesia y, cuando se echaban bastante de menos o la vida se le hacía a alguno demasiado complicada, volvían a su refugio en la isla de los elfos.

Drake había escrito la carta esa vez. Sabía que, a pesar de esconder cómo se sentía en palabras divertidas y burlescas, Eirene y Seaben habían sentido la soledad del trovador a través del papel. El problema no era que el astrense no pudiera vivir sin sus amigos. El problema era que sus amigos caminaban con rumbo; Drake, a veces, sentía que no caminaba. El problema era que sabía (pues había una voz que se lo recordaba constantemente) que los caminos de Eirene y Seaben se unían con frecuencia; el camino de Drake, cuando había decidido escribir la carta, era solitario.

El problema era que antes Drake iba acompañado. El problema era que ya no.

Por lo que, cuando entró a la taberna, no estaba de humor.

No estaba de humor porque ya anochecía en Nryan y sus amigos aún no llegaban de Veridian. No estaba de humor para soportar una multitud de caras desconocidas. No estaba de humor cuando le oyó antes de verle.

El sonido de la risa llevó la mirada desigual de Drake a una mesa de cuatro muchachos desconocidos y uno que, tiempo atrás, había conocido en ese mismo lugar. Hasta donde él sabía (que era lo que conocía por Eirene y Sabir), el _Justicia_ no era el barco de la flota que más atracaba en el continente. Le sorprendió más ver a un feérico mostrando sus alas que saber que el barco había vuelto a las aguas de Faesia.

—¿Quiere un loro? —dijo el dueño de la risa que había oído.

—Está obsesionado con el puto loro. —Sabir, con el brazo alrededor de uno de los muchachos—. Tayeb dice que en unos días se obsesionará con otra cosa y se olvidará. Pero de eso nada.

—Ah, ¿que ya estamos apostando? —El hechicero supuso que el tal Tayeb era el mismo que estaba enredado en Sabir.

Drake no estaba de humor, pero mejor pasar el tiempo oyendo historias del famoso continente de Marabilia que bebiendo solo en una esquina del local.

Con la decisión tomada, se acercó a la mesa de los antiguos piratas.

—¿Se le ha perdido algo a estas gentes de Marabilia? —dijo, cerca de la cabeza de Sabir, que pegó un brinco y se giró para ver quién les estaba interrumpiendo.

Su cara se iluminó al ver al trovador que había conocido lunas atrás.

—Sí, mira, ¿tienes un loro?

—¿Tengo cara de tener un loro?

—No sé. —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Hay loros en Astrea?

Los cuatro originarios de Faesia rieron. (Lo negaría después, pero para el hechicero había destacado _una_ risa entre todas).

—No le hagas caso, se le ha pegado la estupidez de su capitán. —El pelirrojo estiró la mano hacia Drake—. Owain. De Astrea. —El trovador alzó una ceja.

—Drake —respondió, apretándole la mano—. De Astrea. —El otro hechicero le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Tayeb —dijo Sabir, señalando con la cabeza al chico que tenía su lado y confirmando las sospechas de Drake—, lo más pesado que ha parido Rydia; no le hagas caso. Gavin —siguió, señalando al feérico—, que es de… Lo… Lo… ¿Lo _qué_? ¿Cómo demonios era?

—Lothaire.

—De Lothaire. Eso. Como puedes, evidentemente, ver. —Sabir hizo una pausa donde miró al feérico intensamente—. Porque no hay más países de gente con alas, ¿no? ¿Verdad? ¿Me sé la geografía de Faesia? Dime que sí, Tayeb.

—No. —Sabir usó la mano que tenía en su hombro para darle un golpe en la cabeza—. ¿Quieres pelea, Sabir? ¿Eso quieres?

Owain y Gavin miraban a la pareja como si ya estuvieran acostumbrados; Drake les observaba con una risa en sus labios, pensando en que un día se tenía que escapar con la elfa y el príncipe a Faesia; el único que aún no había sido presentado, por el contrario, suspiró. Dramáticamente, tenía que añadir.

—Ah, qué bonito es el amor. —Los ojos dispares del astrense miraron, por primera vez, al muchacho que se llevó el vaso a los labios—. Súbete a un barco, hazte pirata y encuentra a tu otra mitad. Jared que se deje de buscar pájaros y haga citas a ciegas en el _Justicia_.

Las palabras entraron por uno de los oídos de Drake y salieron por el otro. Estaba demasiado ocupado dibujando al detalle la imagen del chico en su memoria. La sonrisa pícara que rozaba la bebida. Los rizos que caían ligeramente sobre su frente, pero que habían sido rapados por los lados. El pequeño aro que llevaba en la nariz y todos los pendientes (pequeños, aún más en comparación con los grandes aros de Sabir) que decoraban sus orejas. Todo parecía llamar a Drake. En otro tiempo, quizá, el trovador podría haber comparado esa atracción con un susurro de las mismísimas Estrellas. Pero, en ese tiempo, la magia no había durado.

—Mira. Pues. Podríamos hacer un negocio —dijo Sabir, bajo el brazo de Tayeb. Drake no entendía cómo habían llegado ahí; ¿estaba Tayeb intentando ahogar al otro chico o…? Decidió ignorarlo—. Montamos citas a ciegas en la cubierta del _Sueño de Justicia_ a la luz de la luna. ¿Quieres música de fondo? Pues tam… —Sabir paró en seco, abrió los ojos como platos y señaló al astrense—. ¡Drake! Drake de Astrea, amigo mío.

Intuía hacia dónde se dirigía la mente borracha de Sabir, pero aún así, con una sonrisa, respondió:

—¿Sí?

—¿Tú eras trovador, no? Únete al negocio.

Gavin suspiró.

—Ha bebido demasiado —le susurró a su hechicero—. ¿Lo peor? Todavía me sorprende.

—No, cállate. —Soltándose de Tayeb, Sabir se sentó como una persona normal en la silla—. Drake nos ayuda a buscar un maldito pajarraco para Jared, Nadim deja de arrancarse los pelos y los dos, una vez estén bien contentos, nos dejan montar el negocio de cita a ciegas.

—Con… ¿él? —Ahí, con la voz del que aún no ponía nombre, Drake alzó una ceja.

—Claro. Trovador. _Duh_.

—Muy buen trovador —aclaró el susodicho.

El Sin Nombre rio. Drake apretó la mano alrededor de la silla de Sabir.

—Hechicero _y_ trovador. —El ricitos había clavado su mirada en la del astrense. Al astrense en cuestión le estaba costando horrores no poner mala cara—. ¿Tan necesitado estás de atención?

Quizá tenía que haberse congelado el culo y esperado a sus amigos en el puerto; solo, sí, pero al menos ni estaría de un humor peor y tampoco existiría la posibilidad de saludar a la pareja junto a la noticia de que se había pegado con alguien en una taberna.

—¿Tú eras?

Claro que su voz había sonado cortante, un puñetero desconocido se había metido con los dos pilares de su persona: su magia y su pasión por contar historias. Que le diera las gracias, porque si hubiera tenido su laúd se lo habría estampado en la cabeza.

—Este —dijo Sabir, señalando al muchacho con el dedo— es el, bautizado por el capitán, «Feérico número dos». También conocido como «Feérico que no es Gavin» y, si Jared se siente generoso, le honra con el gran sobrenombre de «Feérico sin alas; sí, ya sé que las tienes escondidas, me da igual».

—¿Cómo es que dice tanto pero a la vez nada? —Gavin se llevó el vaso a sus labios y acabó con lo que quedaba en él de golpe—. Es Tariq —suspiró—. Viene de Lothaire, como yo.

—Porque no hay más países de hadas, ¿verdad? —volvió a preguntar Sabir. El hechicero de la tripulación puso los ojos en blanco ante la pregunta del pirata que empezaba a sonar como un niño pequeño.

—No, Sabir, no hay más —gruñó Owain—. No hay más países de hadas ni más bebida para ti. Se acabó.

Mientras Sabir se quejaba («¿Cómo que no? Tayeb, diles que no. Tayeb, que la noche aún es joven») y el resto discutía con él, Drake y Tariq se miraban. No se miraban como lo hacían Eirene y Seaben. No se miraban como lo hacía Inair y Lowell. (El hechicero pensó en un tercer ejemplo. Decidió borrarlo de su mente). Drake le lanzaba cuchillos con la mirada. Tariq tenía un brillo burlón en sus ojos; parecía retarle, animarle a responder.

Pero Drake de Astrea no estaba de humor.

—Bueno —dijo—, una lástima tener que perderme esta conversación tan impresionante. —Sabir le miró, haciendo un puchero. «No, hombre, no» murmuró. «Quédate un rato más, hombre»—. Pero me esperan unos amigos.

Porque más valdría que los culos de Eirene y Seaben estuvieran ya en Nryan o bien cerca de la isla.

Se despidió de la tripulación del _Sueño de Justicia_. Salió de la taberna, pensando que quizá llevarse bien con los feéricos nunca había sido una opción.

Incluso cuando ya había cerrado la puerta, seguía sintiendo la mirada de Tariq sobre él.

* * *

Lo peor de las risitas de la pareja de ojos rosados y rojos era que sabían que Drake se había callado.

—¡Drake! —Recordaba con claridad el saludo de Eirene en el puerto de Nryan; cómo había corrido hacia el trovador y cómo se habían abrazado entre grandes sonrisas—. No nos has esperado mucho, ¿verdad? —Le había tirado de los mofletes, como si fuera un niño pequeño—. No te habrás aburrido, ¿verdad?

—Un montón —Drake reía—. Castigados sin salir por hacerme esperar.

Había saludado, con otro abrazo, a Seaben.

Y no había mencionado la taberna. Porque no había nada que mencionar.

Hasta que decidieron perderse por una región de la isla y por uno de sus mercados entre risas y sin mirar por dónde iban. Drake les había obligado a ir a los tres de la mano, porque no quería que «los niños» se perdieran entre el gentío.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Antes de poder asumir que Seaben había estado de acuerdo en algo con él, el príncipe le cogió de la mano—. Vamos, abuelo, no te vayas a perder.

Hasta las Estrellas oyeron la risa de Eirene. Hasta en Marabilia se tuvo que ver la sonrisa burlona de Seaben. Hasta su laúd debió desear tocar esa melodía que sonreían los labios de Drake. La música y las historias que había sentido tan lejanas últimamente cobraban vida cuando estaba con sus amigos. Quizá no le importaba perderse mientras estuvieran juntos.

Aunque perderse en los ojos de Tariq sí que le importaba. Le importaba porque no sabía cómo había acabado frente a un puesto lleno de flores donde estaba el férrico y, para colmo, junto a sus dos amigos. Amigos que estaban cogiéndole el gusto a vacilarle.

—¿Drake? —El viento llevó su susurro directo a los oídos del hechicero; el ruido de fondo, por un segundo, parecía haber desaparecido.

El astrense abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido al volver a encontrarse con Tariq allí; sorprendido al no sentir la llama del resentimiento nacer en su pecho. Sorprendido, porque volvió a sentir a las Estrellas susurrarle al oído; sólo que allí, bajo la luz del sol y de mejor humor, el destino no sonaba a un murmullo sino a una melodía que Drake de Astrea _quería_ conocer.

—¿Has venido a tocarme una canción? Dudo que me vaya a gustar —Tariq apoyó las manos en la mesa que tenía delante y, junto a la sonrisa socarrona que ya había conocido en la taberna, ligeramente inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante—. Soy difícil de complacer. —El feérico clavó sus ojos en los del astrense—. Pero puedes intentarlo.

Si la mirada de Drake era dispar, la de Tariq parecía indecisa. El trovador podría describir sus ojos como verdes, sí, pero le estaría faltando el respeto a la realidad. No eran claros, no eran oscuros; eran como el verde de un bosque que dejaba pasar la luz con calidez. En la taberna podría haber concluido que eran, simplemente, unos ojos sin nada especial. En el mercado concluyó que en esa mirada (verde, donde también le parecía ver el color del mar o el de la arena) se reflejaba la misma naturaleza (un bosque, un atisbo de mar, algo de playa).

Si no fuera por Eirene, Drake se habría perdido ahí mismo.

—¿Hm? —La elfa apoyó su cara sobre el hombro del trovador—. ¿Le conoces, Drake?

Feérico y hechicero respondieron a la vez:

—Sí.

—No.

Si sus orejas habían enrojecido lo más mínimo, eso era algo que solo él y su pelo (lo suficientemente largo para tapar la evidencia) sabían.

—Ouch. —Tariq se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo dolor. Hizo un puchero con los labios y Drake se obligó a no bajar la vista—. Después del otro día en la taberna, estas duras palabras me duelen, trovador.

—Así que ahora sí soy trovador.

—Eso dijo Sabir, ¿no? —Sus ojos volvían a brillar con diversión—. Lo que necesita ser comprobado es si eres, de verdad, un buen trovador.

—¿Porque lo dudas?

Tariq asintió. Drake bufó. Con un instrumento cerca le habría mostrado, sin pestañear, que hacía más magia aparte de la hechicería.

—Cuando lo vea, me lo creeré. —La diversión de esos ojos que parecían abarcar toda su atención dio paso al desafío.

Drake de Astrea no había estado de humor para lidiar con un desconocido que se había metido con los dos pilares de su personalidad. Pero, tras reencontrarse con Eirene y Seaben, Drake estaba de muy buen humor para lidiar con egos, burlas y desafíos.

—Creía que era yo el que necesitaba… —Apoyó las manos en la mesa que les separaba y, fingiendo que pensaba demasiado en las palabras que no habían abandonado su cabeza, dejó que su cuerpo gravitara hacia el de Tariq—. ¿Cómo habías dicho? Ah, sí: demasiada atención. ¿Quieres ahora tú la mía?

Un latido. Un duelo de miradas que parecía no acabar.

—¿Y qué pasa si te digo que sí?

Drake sentía cómo sus labios iban a formar una sonrisa, cómo iban a dejar escapar un suspiro que poco tenía de exasperado. Pero, detrás de él, Seaben tosió. Tosió y sacó a Drake de bosques, mares, playas.

«No es por interrumpir, pero…» dijo el príncipe en su mente.

No era por interrumpir y una mierda.

—Bueno nosotros nos… —Eirene miraba a Seaben, en una conversación silenciosa—. Nos vamos. —Sonrió a Drake.

La elfa cogió la mano del príncipe, Drake quiso protestar, pero su atención se la volvió a llegar el feérico.

—Trovador —susurró. Drake se giró y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Tariq estaba cerca ( _muy_ cerca) y una de sus manos se acercaba para colocar un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja—. Para ti. —El astrense frunció el ceño. Tariq sonreía, con suavidad, y Drake no quería perderse también en su boca.

—¿El qué? —murmuró.

La respuesta llegó cuando Tariq alejó su mano de su cara y los ojos del trovador encontraron una flor. Una flor que no había estado ahí antes. Una flor de dos colores. Una flor violeta, pero también de un dorado suave. Una flor como…

—Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, Drake —susurró Tariq, sólo para sus oídos y los del hechicero—. Llevan en mi mente desde la otra noche.

…los ojos de Drake de Astrea.

Tariq se despidió con un «Nos vemos». Eirene agarró su mano. Seaben apretó su hombro. Siguieron paseando por el mercado. Drake miraba la flor de Tariq.

Y, después de mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, una melodía nacía en su pecho.

* * *

Nadie había mencionado nada del mercado hasta que elfa, trovador y príncipe se sentaron bajo las estrellas.

—Le gustas.

Drake miró a su amigo, pregunta en su rostro.

—Seaben —murmuró con advertencia Eirene.

Drake miró a su amiga, con aún más preguntas.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —dijo, señalando a la pareja.

—No sé, no sé. —Eirene, sonriendo con diversión, apoyó su mentón en el hombro del hechicero—. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí, Drake?

Murmuró un «nada» ahogado por la risa instantánea de la elfa.

—Yo te vi muy interesado en un puesto de flores, Drake —insistió—. ¿O era en la persona que llevaba el puesto, Seaben?

—La persona, definitivamente.

Drake gruñó y se tiró en el césped donde se habían sentado.

—¿Seaben? ¿A quién le gusto?

El príncipe le miró, alzando una ceja.

—A Tariq. —Eirene volvió a susurrar el nombre de su pareja—. ¿Qué? Si es evidente y… —Calló cuando la elfa le dio un golpe en el hombro—. _Oye_.

—Deja que viva en negación.

—No.

Drake seguía en el suelo, mirando al cielo. Seaben y Eirene llenaban el silencio; hablando sobre él como si no estuviera delante («Eirene, ¿viste cómo se miraban?». «Claro. Drake tiene un tipo: castaños». La risa de Seaben. «Pero deja que procese. O nos muerde»), pero llenaban el silencio mientras miraba a las estrellas.

Estrellas que le susurraban. Estrellas que le cantaban.

—Ei —susurró, interrumpiendo a la pareja—, ¿dónde puedo conseguir un laúd?

* * *

Su plan no incluía encontrarse, una vez más, a Tariq delante de sus narices.

Habían pasado días desde el mercado. Varios días. Porque Drake había tenido una idea que iba a desechar. Porque Eirene y Seaben le habían empujado hacia ella. Su viaje tenía que haber acabado ya, pero Eirene de Nryan había dicho con firmeza:

—Nadie se va de aquí hasta que hables con el feérico.

Pero Drake de Astrea no había esperado encontrarse con Tariq mientras paseaba por las calles de la isla.

—¿Tariq? —Fue él, esa vez, el que susurró el nombre del otro. El feérico se giró con rapidez para mirar a Drake con una sonrisa que contagió al hechicero—. ¿Te ayudo? —preguntó, señalando las bolsas que cargaba el chico.

—¿Hm? —Tariq bajó la vista—. Oh. No, no. No hace falta.

Su mirada volvió, aún con esa amplia sonrisa, hacia Drake. Al astrense no le importaría quedarse ahí, mirando a Tariq en silencio (y que él también le mirara), pero no era plan. De hecho, el _plan_ quizá se le iba a ir por la borda.

—¿Y qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué?

—Que qué haces aquí, Tariq —rio.

El feérico seguía sonriendo; no con socarronería, no con dulzura sino como si estuviera viendo algo que le gustara mucho.

—A lo mejor estaba dando vueltas esperando encontrarte.

Drake suspiró y miró al cielo, rogándole a su cara que se controlara y ni se le ocurriera sonrojarse. «Ah, ¿sí?» murmuró.

—Podría decir lo mismo. —Volvió a mirar al feérico, que seguía con toda su atención él. Drake mordió la risa que quería salir de su pecho al ver brillar los ojos de Tariq—. Pero estoy buscando algo.

—Oh.

—¿Me ayudas?

— _Oh_. —Tariq pestañeó un par de veces. Drake intentaba no pensar demasiado en sus ojos, su cara. En él—. Sí. Claro. Vamos. ¿El qué?

—Necesito…

Drake suspiró. Tenía que hacerlo, porque si esa era la última vez que veía al feérico y no hacía _nada,_ Eirene le iba a mandar de una patada a Astrea. Pero, por mucho que el feérico en cuestión atrajera al hechicero, era el mismo que cuestionaba sus dotes como trovador.

—Un laúd.

Esperaba una risa. Obtuvo unas cejas alzadas.

—Drake. —Se centró en prestar atención y no en cómo sonaba su nombre de la boca de Tariq—. ¿No eres un trovador?

—Sí, pero… —Pero. Pero. Pero. Su laúd estaba… No estaba. Había estado, ya no. Era simple. Simple y, aún así, Drake no había dejado de pensar en él desde que se despidieron—. Más bien era —murmuró, agachando la cabeza.

Llevaba lunas diciéndose que era estúpido haber dejado de contar y cantar historias sólo por haber perdido algo que no era más que un mero instrumento. Pero su laúd _era_ más que un mero instrumento; desde pequeño paseaba por las calles de Astrea con ella en mano y era, solamente, cuando estaban juntos que conseguían hacer magia al unir voz con cuerdas. En esa pelea de pensar que era estúpido y que no era estúpido se había estancado.

Drake de Astrea había sido hechicero y trovador. Ahora era hechicero y. Nada más.

Mientras su mente daba vueltas y vueltas, Tariq se había acercado a él. Con un susurro de su nombre consiguió que la mirada desigual del astrense se alzara; con una pequeña sonrisa borró las nubes de su cabeza; con un pequeño empujón comenzaron a caminar.

—Sé un sitio, no te preocupes.

Y el feérico guio al hechicero. Iban en un silencio que no resultaba incómodo, quizá porque el espacio que tenía para vivir entre ambos era ínfimo. Nadie pronunció palabra hasta que entraron en una tienda, vacía de gente pero llena de instrumentos. Drake quería perderse en ellos, observarlos y conocerlos, pero…

Tariq, mientras Drake observaba el local y como si le perteneciera el lugar, se había adentrado en la estancia, había soltado sus bolsas y había cogido un laúd.

—¿De dónde…? —El trovador no acabó la pregunta. Se acercó al feérico, no sabiendo si mirarle a él o a la belleza que tenía en brazos.

Bajo las estrellas Drake había preguntado dónde podía conseguir un laúd. Eirene y Seaben primero respondieron que no sabían (pero que lo sabrían) y después preguntaron por qué. Drake había evitado sus ojos, murmurado un «Tariq» y así habían decidido que no se iban de Nryan sin encontrar al instrumento y, de nuevo, al feérico.

Ahora Drake, después de varios intentos fallidos y laúdes que no eran para él, tenía a ambos delante. Sus amigos podrían suspirar todas las veces que quisieran cuando el trovador decía, sólo con mirar un instrumento, que ese no era. Drake sabía que si no existía conexión con su nuevo laúd (como había existido con su antiguo laúd), no valía la pena perder un segundo más.

—¿Cómo…? Pero. —Cerró los ojos. Respiró hondo. Se recompuso—. ¿De quién es esta tienda, Tariq?

Drake de Astrea no iba a olvidar nunca, y que quedaran las malditas Estrellas de testigo, la primera vez que vio sonrojarse a Tariq de Lothaire.

—Trabajo aquí —susurró—. Desde hace unos días. Aprendí en Marabilia a… Y. Eso.

El astrense tenía preguntas. Un día estaba rodeado de flores en un mercado y, por arte de magia, sacaba una flor detrás de la oreja del trovador. Otro día estaba rodeado de instrumentos.

El astrense tenía preguntas. Y quería asegurarse de que iba a tener tiempo para hacerlas todas.

—Vale —respondió, en otro susurro—. ¿Es para…?

—¿Ti? Sí, claro.

—¿En serio? —Drake no creía encontrar otro laúd perfecto, mucho menos con tanta simpleza.

Tariq recorrió la tienda con la mirada, evitando los ojos del astrense.

—A ver. —Suspiró—. Mantengo mis palabras del otro día. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—¿Cuáles? ¿Que no soy un excelente trovador?

—No. —Sus ojos, por fin, aterrizaron en los de Drake—. Lo de querer darte mi atención.

Drake de Astrea olvidó cómo se respiraba.

—Fue Eirene —dijo Tariq, mirando al laúd—. Entró aquí el otro día y dijo que necesitabas un laúd.

—Oh.

Así que Ei no estaba haciendo tiempo para el plan de Drake, sino para su propio plan. El trovador buscaba un laúd y el feérico tenía uno especialmente para él.

—No dijo mucho más. —Tariq le acercó el instrumento a Drake—. Sólo que lo necesitabas. —Esa sonrisa socarrona que había visto en la oscuridad de la taberna volvió—. Supongo que para cantarme una canción.

—Sí. —Drake tocó el laúd, colocando su mano sobre la de Tariq. Podía haber rozado casualmente los dedos del feérico, pero prefería no hacerlo. No aún—. Estaría mal hacerte esperar mucho más. —El hechicero seguía mirando a los ojos verdes del feérico, pero este parecía distraído por la sonrisa del astrense—. ¿Cuándo estas libre?

Tariq, sorprendido, alzó las cejas.

—¿Yo?

—No, la pandereta que tienes detrás. —Empujó con suavidad del laúd, acercando tanto al instrumento como al feérico hacia él—. ¿Esta noche? —susurró.

Sus ojos no habían abandonado, ni un instante, los de Tariq. Así que vio cómo cogía aire, cómo alzaba, lentamente, la vista. Cómo, al igual que Drake en el mercado, se perdía en el violeta y dorado de sus ojos.

—Vale —asintió.

—Vale. —Drake sonrió—. Prepárate para escuchar algo que ni las Estrellas pueden crear.

Esa noche, hechicero y feérico desafiaron el brillo de las estrellas con flores que guardaban sus miradas y canciones que cantaban historias pasadas y una que acababa de empezar.


End file.
